Like A Pretty Girl
by stale popcorn
Summary: When you really think about it, she's just pretty. Not cute.  Close to beautiful. Near to gorgeous. Just pretty. :.short drabbles set to a subtle romance.:
1. first glance

Title: Clueless Girl

POV: Miku

Rating: K+

enjoy

* * *

><p>This is officially getting a little out of hand. It's gotten to the point where I anticipate the short moments when she passes. The sight of that white bow sends my senses on hyper drive and my heart can't slow down. Breaths come in shallow and fast, causing someone to offer help. They can't help in the way I need the most.<p>

_that smile_

She constantly has a warm smile that invites everyone, even strangers, to listen in to whatever she says. But for some reason, she never travels alone. I wonder why? The same person is always attached to her hip, smiling and happy in the same way. What is this new feeling? I think they called it jealousy.

_that smile_

Together they sing duets and sappy love songs that remind you of sugary sweet candy. She is only half of the second Vocaloid series and I wish I was her other-no _only_ half. What a silly dream. I tend to do that sometimes.

_that smile_

I wonder if a smile grows on her face whenever I walk by. I know that always happens to me. Pathetic right? Yearning after someone I can't have. That someone who has someone else promised to her.

* * *

><p>As you can see, this story is going to be a series of drabbles that string together into a larger story. Or it might just be isolated incidents. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment.<p> 


	2. timid peek

Title: Pop Princess

POV: Rin

Rating: K+

enjoy.

* * *

><p>I cannot-<em>should not<em> feel this way. I'm supposed to be happy with Len, but it's not working out that way. Why do you have this effect on me? Please forgive me. I do not know what I say.

_head held low in despair_

Everywhere I go, we seem to meet in some unexpected way. She has the same confident look in her eye and I know I can't return it. So I avoid it in favor of the ground, her boots. Len see it, no matter how much I try to hide it from my face. Living without her is a future I can't survive. Wait, no negative thoughts.

_dreams are strange fantasies_

In my deepest thoughts, she holds me close and makes me feel like….a different person. Able to do, say, feel anything and everything. It isn't overwhelming and bizarre like in our chosen reality. This house has become a battleground between the two of us.

_ridiculous girl feels scared_

This is making my life a lot more complicated than I can handle. Please save me from this. I beg you.

* * *

><p>This chapter is told from Rin. I might switch between POV's with each chapter, but feel free to offer your comments and complaints in the form of a review.<p> 


	3. taste test

**st. lina magic says…**I'm starting to favor a slightly perverted Miku, but then again, who wouldn't? In this story, the nail polish she wears is a dark green or jade. Anyways, ignore me and enjoy the drabble.

title: vanilla ice cream girl

pov: miku

rating: t

p r e ss. p l ay

ღ

Sinful desires threaten to swallow all traces of sanity, erase everything that is considered moral and right. But I don't care. Sorry, but I cannot bring myself to change something that is purely involuntary. I try to hold it back to protect you, but you make it harder than necessary. The same delicious, irresistible, amazing scent clings to her skin. That keeps beckoning me closer. Pale pink flesh, calls for a jade tipped dance.

_dance away from my touch_

I think she knows how I feel because every time we talk, she leans so close. So _damn_ close. Taunting wordlessly with fluttering lashes, shiny lip gloss, and quick tongue swipes. The world becomes bright and I'm transported away. _Thank you._ Away from this torturing girl and her delighted smirk, arched eyebrow, and fierce darkened eyes. My body rebels against my overly cautious mind and traps her. With a strong, unforgiving grip on her arm, I pull her close and try to steal a taste.

_desire never looked so…good_

I could see the teasing smile decorating your small heart-shaped face, but for once, you don't try to stop me. All I hear is, "Miku." My name never sound so lovely, beautiful, worthy of passing through parted lips. The distance between us close and sanity finally leaves my tired mind. About time.

_I never want to leave this moment._

I'm floating above it all with her by my side. Matching smiles hide our modest secret. Such a small thing should not alert the masses. A clueless mind always seem to know the most.

* * *

><p>end.<p>

p l ay ba ck.


	4. scratched disk

**st. lina magic says…**I love how this one came out. Rin's POV always seem to be the most interesting to write from. Some inspiration comes from listening to 'Fireflies' by Owl City _way_ too many times. Cheesy, but still great. *thumbs up*

title: forgive me

pov: rin

rating: t

-c le an. d is k-

I can't help it sometimes. You're just so amazing in the things you do. Walking, singing, dancing, especially smiling. Whenever I see you walk by, I feel like singing your most famous songs. Sometimes it feels like you are my sweetest downfall. Though, my life was not any better before you crawled inside through the open window. I do not mean to be rude, but I could just stand and stare. You still call me weird for staring like this, but I can't help it.

not like I even try.

Your mere presence is bathed in an orchard of apples filled with sin and a longing I have not felt in years. Pretty teal-haired girl, I fear I must warn you. My mind tends to leave at the worst times, especially when you laugh. In a heartbeat, you smile at my stumbling words and my-_our_ world is at peace. For a few moments, isolated incidents, still life portraits we laugh and smile. Shy kisses are shared in milliseconds. Hints of apples, hair gel, perfume, and _you _intoxicate my senses.

_leave us alone for a moment…_

She whispers nothing against my tongue, laugh at something against my lips, and smile at everything against my neck. Trapped in our own world for a couple of minutes sound like paradise to me. Please forgive me for acting like this, but I can't help it sometimes.

end.

◄◄r e wi nd. t a pe


End file.
